1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus for distributing tasks of an AUTomotive Open System Architecture (AUTOSAR) operating system, and more particularly, to a method of distributing tasks by generating an alarm with reference to a counter and, at the same time, adjusting an offset of the alarm, and an apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional automobiles are a collection of mechanical devices, but recent automobiles can be said to be a collection of various electronic devices. As intelligent services such as automatic balancing control and autonomous parking become popular, more and more electronic devices are interconnected and interlocked and embedded in automobiles. Therefore, this is the era of booting a car, not starting the car.
As the number of electronic devices used in an automobile increases, the need for standardization of software used in the automobile also increases. To increase the reusability of modules and improve the compatibility of parts of each vehicle, an embedded software open platform based on AUTomotive Open System Architecture (AUTOSAR) is being developed.
AUTOSAR refers to an open and standardized automotive software architecture. AUTOSAR is the name of a standard and an organization that was established principally by automobile manufacturers, parts suppliers and IT companies in order to standardize electronic devices used in an automobile. More information about AUTOSAR can be found on AUTOSAR's homepage (http://www.autosar.org/).
While AUTOSAR will revolutionize the automotive industry, the Object Management Group (OMG) which led model-based development and OSEK/VDX which pursued the standardization of embedded systems for electrical and electronic devices in the European automotive industry are behind AUTOSAR. The components of the OSEK standard include OSEK OS, OSEK COM, OSEK NM, OSEK OIL, OSEK RTI, Binding Document, OSEKtime, and OSEK FTCom.
Among them, OSEK OS is a basic operating system that supports preemptive multi-tasking and provides a standardized interface to application programs. The standardized interface enables hardware-independent application development and enhances scalability and stability. In addition, scheduling enables various tasks to be performed in a distributed manner by one electronic control unit (ECU), thereby maximizing utilization of hardware resources.
AUTOSAR's operating system provides OsAlarm and related OsTask to allow software to be implemented based on periodic scheduling. Basically, an alarm initialization time for OsTask provided by AUTOSAR may be divided into an initialization time for a basic software (BSW) module and an initialization time for an application software (ASW) module.
However, since the initialization times of the BSW module and the ASW module are different, resources cannot be efficiently distributed. In other words, since OsAlarm is initialized and started at different times for the BSW module and the ASW module, it is difficult to accurately predict times when tasks will be executed and to efficiently distribute the tasks. In this regard, a task management method capable of efficiently distributing resources is required.